The Girl With a Broken Heart
by sharons creation
Summary: hey guyss...peep into the story... its a kevi based...no offence to rajvi fans but its just a part of the story so guyss...r n r
1. Chapter 1

**hey...guys...kaise ho tum log? arrey itna dangerwala look mat do pata h maine aap ko aapka new year gift aapko nhi diya but for that only i m here...**  
**vo kya h na apna andaaz thoda alag h sab k saath gift nhi dete hum akele mein gift dete h...guyz...it was a joke chalo hasso...dekho kitni pyaari smile h kyu muh phula k baithte ho...**  
**so now start with our brand ne story...YAAR YEH STORY THODI ALAG H NO OFFENCE TO RAJVI FANS BUT ITS JUST PART OF THE STORY VAISE STORY KEVI BASED H...PLS RAJVI FANS STORY PADHNE K BAAD MUJHE MAAR MAT DAALNA...**

CHAPTER 1

everybody in the bureau is worried for purvi and rajat as they go missing from last 48 hrs...especially kavin is wrried for purvi..

.guyz...samajh gye na...arrey baba kavin loves purvi but purvi loves rajat...and rajat...and kavin bhaiya yeh baat jaante he bt fir bhi khush the kyuki purvi di khush thi...

suddenly there is a happiness seen on daya's face...

daya:sir purvi ka phone signal pakad rha h uska phone purani pital factory mein uski location bata rha h...

acp sir:kya...chalo pital factory...

they reach their and are horrified to see the scene...

rajat is lying dead...and purvi is lying unconcious some distance away kavin rushes to her and in his arms...

kavin:utho purvi...

here acp sir and other are crying...

abhijeet[whle crying]:sir kisine goli maari h...

acp sir :shreya purvi ko hospital le jaao...

kavin comes there and is shocked...

kavin:rajat...sir kya hua inhe and he had his eyes filled with tears...

acp sir:kavin sambhalo apne aap ko

kavin:but sir yeh dono yaha krne kya aaye the...

suddenly dushyant notices a bag lying beside...

dushyant:sir vo to rajatsir ki bag h na...

acp sir:haa..zara acche se check kro thik h...

dushyant examines the bag and he gets some pen drives, files, and micro chips...

acp sir file xamines the file:yeh saare khufiya jaankari rajat k paas kya kr rhi h...iss information ko abhijeet ta ko release krne ki permissionnhi h...

daya:sir vo dekhiye...[and he points towards a hidden camera]

acp sir:camera? aisi jagah par camera ka hona h na ye ajeeb baat...kavin iss camera ki puri recording dekhni h mujhe...

kavin:sir...

in the bureau...

acp sir:abhijet samajh mein nhi aa rha vo secret information rajat ne apne paas kyu rakhi thi...

daya:haa...sir aur vo camera vaha kis chiz k liye laga rakha tha...

and kavin nw enters...

kavin:sir recording mil gyi h...

acp sir:accha chala k dekho...

and they are horrified to see the scene...the international group of terrorist and rajat are their to have deal...rajat gives all the information to them and in return takes a heavy bag containing 10 crore rupees...

daya:sir yeh...yeh kya ho rha h...

abhijeet:yakin nhi ho rha sir ki rajat aisa kuch kar sakta h...

acp sir:tab hi abhijeet vo bureau mein dr raat tak kaam krta tha taki hum sab k jaane k baad vo apna kaam kar sake

kavin:par sir rajat sir ki yeh sacchayi purvi ko pata chali to?pehele hi rajat sir ki maut k baare mein purvi ko batana aasan nhi h...

and acp sir's phone rings...

acp sir:hello acp pradyuman here...kya purvi ko hosh aagya...haa hum abhi aate h...

kavin is reliefe and haapy too...

kavin:sir kya purvi ko hoh aa gya...thank god

they reach the hospital...and go to meet her...

ac sir:kaisi ho purvi?

purvi:thik hu sir...rajat sir kaha h...

abhijeet:purvi vo...purvi rajat ki maut ho chuki h...

purvi is shocked to hear this and ha tears in her eyes...

purvi:kya?

and she starts crying...

kavin:purvi sambhal apne aap ko...

doctor:pls...aap log bahar jaaiye unhe aaram krne dijiye...

acp sir:thik h...

bahar aane k baad kavin:sir mujhe lagta h ki iss waqt purvi yeh batana ki rajat sir ne hamare sath gaddari ki h... thik nhi hoga...

acp sir:haa...tum thik keh rhe ho purvi ko yeh pata nhi chalna chahiye...

doctor:sir aap inhe kal ghar le ja sakte h

daya:thik h doctor...ab hum chalte h...

next day...in the bureau...

acp sir:kavin hospital jaake purvi ko le aao shreya ko urgent aam se ek mahine k liye delhi jaana padega...

kavin:thik h sir...

he reaches hospital...

kavin:chalo purvi ghar jaana h...main apne ghar nhi jaaungi...

kavin:arey ghar nhi jaaogi to kaha jaaogi...

purvi: sir pls...mujhe bureau le chaliye...

kavin:par purvi tumhe aaram krne ki zarurat h...

purvi: nhi sir main thik hu pls sir...pls and she holds his hand

kavin likes this...

kavin:thik h...chalte h bureau...

and she goes to the changing room she comes out...

kavin: chalein?

purvi:hmm...

they sit in his car...he starts driving there is total silence in he car...

in the bureau

acp sir:arrey kavin tum purvi ko ghar chodne wale the na?

kavin:kya karu sir madm ne yaha aane ki zidd pakadli

acp sir:kyu purvi sach keh rha h ye?

purvi[having tears in her eyes]:haa sir agr gahr pe rhungi to rajat ki yaad aati rhega mai ab ghar nhi jaana chahti...

and she moves towards her desk...

after sometime in acp sir's cabin

kavin:aapne mujhe bulaya sir...

acp:haa...kavin purvi ko tum apne ghar le jaao...

kavin:kya sir main apne ghar kyu sir...

abhijeet: kavin bano mat hum sab jaante h ki tum purvi se kitna pyaar krte ho...

kavin:sir...pls aap purvi ko iss baare mein kuch mat batana...

daya:nhi batayenge par ab tum purvi ko ghar le jaaoge try kro ki vo apne past ko bhul jaaye

kavin:main puri koshish krunga sir...

and saying this he was abt to leave bt

acp sir:kavin zindagi tumhe ek aur mauka de rhi h isse khona mat...

kavin:purvi...chalo

purvi:kahan?

kavin:ghar!

purvi:maine kaha na mujhe ghar nhi jaana

kavin:arrey tumhare ghar ki kaun baat kar rha h main to apne ghar ki baat kr rha hu...

purvi:par sir main aapke gharpe kaise?

kavin:purvi tumhine kaha tha na ki tum ghar nhi jaana chahti...to mere ghar chalo...aur i swear tum thoda better feel krogi mere jaise pagal k saath reh kar...

wow guyss...dekho KaVi ek hi ghar mein...

they drove to purvi's house first to take her clothes and then to his house

they move inside the house...he opens one room

kavin:purvi tum yaha reh sakti ho aur agr kuch chahiye ho to mera room vo saamne wala h...ok

purvi:hmm...

kavin:chalo tum fresh ho jaao mein khana ready krta hu...

after sometime purvi comes out of washroom taking a bath...changes her clothes and sits beside the window...remembering the moments spent with rajat...

**Kaali kaali khaali raaton se**  
**Hone lagi hai dosti**  
** Khoya khoya inn raahon mein**  
** Ab mera kuch bhi nahi **  
**Har pal har lamha Main kaise sehta hoon **  
**Har pal har lamha Main khudh se yeh kehta rehta hoon **  
**Tujhe bhula diya oh**  
**Tujhe bhula diya oh **  
**Tujhe bhula diya oh **  
**Phir kyun teri yaadon ne **  
**Mujhe rula diya oh **  
**Mujhe rula diya**

and now she hears smone calling fr her..its kavin

kavin:purvi chalo khana ready h

purvi: haan...sir...

they have dinner together and go off to sleep...

in purvi's room purvi di sapna dekh rhi h...

in her dream: rajat is being dreadfully killed in front of her eyes...

and she screams and wakes up...

kavin;purvi kya hua tum thik to ho?

he sits beside her and she hugs him...

purvi[while crying]:bahot bura sapna tha sir...bahot bura...

kavin[while hugging her back]:its ok...its ok purvi...

NEXT DAY

.

**A/N:KYA?NEXT DAY NXT CHAP MEIN FILHAAL ISS CHAP K LIYE REVIEWS THOK KE JAAO...AND PLS...RAJVI FANS DONT KILL ME AFTER READING PLS...I WANNA LIVE TAAKI AAPKO AUR STORIES DE SAKU...**


	2. Chapter 2

hey guysss...kaise ho tum log...arrey arrey marna mat...srry fr the late updt kya karu yaar ye college aur classes wale dimaag kharab krdete h...free tym hi nhi mlta...  
any ways...lets continue...so kaha thi main...and iss chap k liye reviews dena at bhulna...  
chapter 2

next day...

purvi comes out of her room and sees kavn preparing breakfast in the kitchen...

kavin:gud morning purvi...

purvi:gud morning sir...

kavin:neend aayi acche se?

purvi:hmm...aur bura sapna bhi...[and there is a sadness seen on her face]

kavin:offo o purvi um abhi bhi ussi baat ar atki hui ho...ek kaam karo tum fresh hoke fatafat aao garam garam breakfast ready ho jaayega tab tak...

purvi:hmm...[and smiles a little]

after sometime...purvi comes out to have breakfast but kavin is not seen there...and the doorbell rings...purvi opens the door...and sees a near to 50 yr old aunty...

purvi:jee...kahiye...

aunty:aa...[she has a ig question mark on her face]

and by this tym kavin comes there...he side hugs the aunty and kisses her on her forehead...

kavin:arrey my sweet lil girlfreind kaisi ho aap?

aunty:main to thik hu...tu kaisa h...

kavin:kaisa lag raha hu?[brushing off his hair giving different poses]

aunty:ekdum handsome...

purvi is really laughing hearing this conversation...and aunty notices this...

aunty:kavin ye[pointing towards purvi]...kya ye vo h...kya ab main tumhari ex banane wali hu?

purvi understands this bt didnt say a word...

kavin:arrey nhi...ye purvi h meri junior

aunty:tophir ye yaha kyu?

kavin:actually ek mission k liye hume saath rehne k liye kaha gaya h...

purvi is shocked to hear this as the real situation is dffrnt one...she gives him a look..and he signals her to stay calm...

kavin:[to aunty] vaise jawan-e-jaaneman..iss tiffin mein kya h?

purvi smiles...

aunty:arrey haa...yeh le medu vade banaye h khaas tere liye khaa lena..aur purvi...beta tum bhi khaa lena...

hearing this kAVIN SNATCHES THE TIFFIN FRM HER AND STARTS EATING IT...  
OFFO KAVIN BHAIYYA YAHA PAR KISI BHUKKAD SE KAM NHI LAG HE...

purvi:arrey sir...aise app aise kaise khaa sakte...

kavin:aayue muye adat h[chewing]hmm u also hv sum...

aunty:ye aisa hi h tum dekhna iske saath rehkar samajh jaaogi...

and saying this she leaves...

at dining table hving breakfast...

purvi:sir aap khana kitna accha banate ho...imn srsly mai to kabhi nhi bana paaungi...

kavin:thnk u tumhe psnd aaya na bas...

purvi:hmm nhi ab aapne brekfast banaya ab main lunch banaugi...

kavin:arrey nhi tum aaram karo main khana bana dungau dnt worry...

purvi:nhi sir khaali baithungi to phir vahi yaadein sab kuch...yaad krke bhi ajeeb lagta h...

kavin could clearly see pain and anxiety on her face so he said...

kavin:okk to aaj ka khana tum banaogi...

purvi:naa...puri tarah se main nhi mujhe acchese khaana banana nh aata aapko meri help krni hogi...

after sometime they start cooking...

kavin[at trhe entrance of the kitchen...]:SO PLS...SILENCE CHEF PURVI KICHEN MEIN PADHAR RHI H...

purvi laughs and enters into the kitchen...

kavin:so lets start with roti...

purvi:okkk...

kavin:yeh h dry flour issmein pani daal kar ek specific consistency tak usse gunana h...

purvi:okk...fyn..then lets start

kavin takes a big plat and add some flour to it ad pours some water i it...

kavin:hmm go ahead...

purvi starts doing it...aftersometime...

purvi:ewwwe...yeh kitna sticky h...

kavin:to thoda dry flour add karona...ek second main abhi aata hu...

he goes in and is back with a camera but breaks into laughter after seing purvi...

she has flour on her forehead,cheecks,and nose tip too...

purvi:[innocently]kya hua...

kavin:kuch nhi...wait i ll show u...

he clicks her picture and shows her...

purvi:nooooo...ye kya naoo...

she starts cleaning it bt more of it is applied as she o had i on her hand...

kavinaur lag gya...

purvi:aa...

kavin:main kar deta hu...if u dnt mind...

purvi:main kyu mind krungi...

and he cleans her face...

puvi:ye dekhiye is this finE?

kavin:perfect...ab roti banat h

purvi starts making ne...bt fails she again starts bt fails this time too...so she gets frustrated...

purvi:sir ye ban hi nhi rhi...

kavin:wait hum saath banate h ok?

purvi:okk...

and purvi is in the front holding the rolling pin and kavin is just behind her...remember guyss...accha nhi yaad aa rha ok...  
just imagine kavin bhaiyya is holding purvi di by her waist from back side...bt slight change not holding her waist bt the rolling pin...ab samajhe thnk god thaka diya yaar,

they are so close to each other that they can even sense each other breathe...  
lyk this they finish off making rotis...

kavin:rotiyan to ho gyi nw tym fr some tasty sabji...

purvi:aww...nhi thak gyi...nhi nhi i ll do it...

kavin: pakka...

purvi:haaa,,,

agr purvi di ne 'na' kaha hota to story aage kaise badhti...h na...

kavin:to chalo...

they start...there is sabji is almost ready when they just hv to add some last ingredient bt before they had to wait for sometime...

kavin:purvi zara dhyaan dena...main abhi aaya...

purvi:thik h...

he leaves and just then she gets a call its a unknown number...she picks it up...

purvi:hello...

guy:diya sharma?

purvi:nhi wrong no.

guy:nhi yahi no. diya gaya h mujhe...

purvi:nhi main diya nhi hu aapko koi galat fehmi hui h yaha koi diya nhi h...

guy:batao phir diya kaha h

purvi:kaun diya maine kaha na diya yaha koi diya h[a bit frustrated]

by this time kavin comes out...and...

kavin:purvi sabji...[vapours are coming out of it..]

purvi:oh shit tumhare chakkar mein main sabji k baare mein bhul gyi...

both go there...

purvi:dekho agr tumhare vajah se meri sabji jal gyi na to maintumhe chodungi nh...

she keeps down the hone...kavin takes some water and pours into it...

purvi:main kaise bhul gyi log bhi na wrong time pe phoe krte h ab kya hoga...

kavin in order to make her calm side hugs her...and says...

kavin:its okk...ho gya sab thik ho gya tum shant ho jaao...

purvi:[with a question mark on her face] haa?

kavin:take a deep breathe...

purvi does as said by im...

they both r still in same position...kavin realises this and moves away...

they complete cookin and sit to hv their lunch

kavin:bahot accha khaana bana h...congratulations chef purvi...

purvi:thank u...

chalo guyss...bahot khana bana liye nw its time fr eating so aap bhi khaao main bhi khaati hu...bahot bhook lagi h yaar...

A/N: so guyss...kaisa laga chap...agr chap padh kar kisiko bhook lagi ho to srsly sorry main aapko kuch provide nhi kar skti...bt aap kr skte h mere liye...  
mere jaise food lover k liye accha sa tasty vala review post karsakte ho...chalo maine order kiya hua khaana aa gya so bye...


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guyzzz...pls maarna mat...i know maine bahot late update kiya h bt yaar kya karu xams chal rhe h padhna h...**  
**aur otherwise u kno regular updator...dekho sikho kuch mujhse..nhi itni jldi nhi h chap padhkar review krne k baad sikhna...filhaal lets continue the story...**

**chap 3**

purvi is in her bed...

purvi pov:kavin sir meri kitni parvah krte h hamesha mujhe khush rkhne ki koshish krte h...main bhi unke iss nature se unki taraf attract ho rhi hu...  
nhi purvi ye kya kr rhi ho ek baar dhoka kha chuki ho fir se nhi...chahe jo ho jaaye kisi ko apne se kareeb mat krna...nw its decided

nxt day in the mrng...she comes out of her bedroom and sees kavin is already there on dining table fr brkfast...

kavin:gud mrng purvi...

purvi:gud mrng...[nt with dat effection as kavin]

kavin could see purvi was upset...

kavin:purvi kya baat h tum pareshan lag rhi ho...

purvi:kuch nhi..bas aise hi...

kavin:thik h jldi taiyyar ho jaao bureau jaana h...

purvi:hmm...

and after sometime they leave...

in the bureau...

kavin starts wid his work bt suddenly he takes a glance at purvi...she is still to upset...kavin goes to her...

kavin:kya baat h purvi subah se dekh rha hu tum behki behki si lag rhi ho...kya baat h bataona...

purvi:[very irrtatedly]sir maine kaha na kuch nhi h...pls sir mujhe akela chod dijiye...

kavin:thik h purvi jaisa tum chaho bt agr kabhi mujhe batane ka man ho to bata dena...kyu ki ek baat to main jaanta hu ki tum mujhse kuch chupa rhi ho...

purvi:sir pls...

kavin:its okk..

in the evening when they reach home she directly goes into her room without speakin a word...

after sometime kavin calls her out for dinner..

kavin:purvi dinner ready h jldi aa jao...

she comes out...kavin looks at her abd serves her food bt they dnt speak at all...purvi finishes er food keeps the plate in the kitchen and is abt to go to her room bt kavin holds her by her elbow...

kavin:kya baat h?tum mujhse aaj itni formally kyu behave kr rhi ho?

purvi:[she was bit nervous and her eyes were filled with tears]nhi sir main to aapse hamesha ki tarah...

bt was cut by kavin

kavin:nhi purvi kya tum dekh nhi sakti ki tumhare iss bartaav se mujhe kitni taqleef ho rhi h...ya tum dehna nhi chahti[and he too had tears in his eyes]

purvi:pls sir mujhe jaane dijiye...iss waqt main apko kuch bhi batane k condition mein nhi hu...

kavin leaves her and says..:thik h purvi...

she runs too her bedroom and locks her self inside the room...

kavin too goes to his room and tries to sleep b cannot...

kavin pov:kya hua h usse kyu itni pareshan h...god aap jaante h na main usse pareshan nhi dekh skta pls..uski jo bhi pareshani h door krdena pls...

and he went off to sleep...

nxt day in the morning..kavin was in his bed with a cute smile on his face...

dhadam dhudum dhadaam...kya samjhe nhi?arrey baharse saaman girne ki awaaz aayi...

his cute smile vanished within a moment and he woke up...

kavin:ye kaisi awaaz thi...oh shit purvi!...

and he got down frm his bed and called fr her...

kavin:purvi!...purvi!

he looked fr everywhere...in her room kitchen bt she was no where...

kavin:kaha gyi hogi ye?

suddenly he hears sound of sniffering and he moves in the sme direction and sees purvi sitting in the corner crying bitterly...and she had hurted her hand very badly..

kavin:purvi kya baat h bolo?kyu ro rhi ho?

purvi:mu..mum..mujhse nhi ho..ho..hota si..si..sir...

kavin:kya nhi hota...tum pehele shant ho jaao aur ye chot kaise lagi...

and he makes her sit on the sofa and he sits on his knees holding her hand...

kavin:ab batao...

purvi:sir main aapse sirf isiliye door bhaag rhi thi kyunki main dar rhi thi...ki aap bhi mujhse door ho gye to...main nhi seh paaungi..and she starts crying...

he cups his around her face and said...

kavin:shhh...aisa kabhi nhi hoga main tumhe kabhi akela nhi chodunga...aur ye kya kitna khoon beh rha h...ek minute mein first aid box le aata hu...

he leaves...

purvi's pov:kya karu main itni care to kabhi rajat ne bhi meri nhi ki...vo kitna samjhte h mujhe...mera kitna khayal rkhte h aur main...maine unko kal kitna hurt kiya...

and now kavin returns...

she takes cotton out starts cleaning the wound bt cant do properly...

kavin:arrey do main kar deta hu...

purvi:arrey nhi sir main ka...

bt he snatches cotton frm her hand...

**Anjaane ho tum  
jo Begane ho tum  
jo Pehchane lagte ho kyun  
Tum ghehri neendon mein  
Jab soye soye ho  
Toh mujh mein jaagte ho kyun**

**Jab tujh ko pata hai  
dil muskurata hai  
Kya tujhse hai vasta  
Kya tujh mein dhoondon mein  
Kya tujhse chahu main  
Kya kya hai tujh mein mera**

**Jaanu na main  
Tujh mein mera  
Hissa hai kya..**  
**Par ajnabi  
Apna mujhe tu laga**

**Jaanu na main  
Tujhse mera  
Rishta hai kya..**  
**Par ajnabi  
Apna mujhe tu laga...**

**A/N:guyzz...ye song background music tha...so imagine the abv scene with the song...**

kavin:hogya...

purvi:thank u sir...

kavin:ur welcum...purvi ek baat dhyaan rakhna main duniya ki koi chiz sehskta bt tumhare aankhon main aasu nhi dekh skta...

purvi:kyu sir?

kavin:ye sawaal tum apne dil se pucho...

filhaal ye mess h vo clear kr dete h...

purvi:srry sir...[witha cute expression on her face]

kavin:haye haye...agr tum itna cute expression dene wali ho to tum jitni bhi baar aisa mess kr do main sab clear krne ko taiyyar hu...

and they both start laughing...

**A/N:so guyzz...kaisa tha chap...hope accha tha kyu dimaag mein abhi sirf SIN[A+B]=sinAsinB+cosAcosB SO GUYZZ...PLS CO-OPERATE...VAISE YE MATHS KA FORMULA THA...AUR REVIEWS DENA PLS LAST CHAP K LIYE ZYADA REVIEWS NYI AAYE...pata chap chota tha bt kya karu meri condition to aap log jaante hi h...**


	4. Chapter 4

**hlo guyss...kaise ho sab log...kya guyss..aap log review nhi kret abhi to updt kr rhi hu bt agr iss chap k liye 20 abv reviews aaye to hi nxt chap updt krugi bas bas bhot serious atmosphere ho gya chalo main apne asli roop mein aajaati hu... lets contnue...**

purvi is sleeping in her room...and her bedroom's door is open...kavin is passing frm there when he notices smthing

kavin's pov:wow...kitni pyaari aur sundar lagti h sote waqt...and is starring her...and suddenly she gets up...

purvi:arre sir aap ittni subah yaha pe...

kavin:haa tumhe uthane aaya tha par tum itni pyaari lag rhi thi ki mujhe tumh disturb krne ka man nhi kiya...aur vaise bhi aaj off h to socha sone do jitna sona h...

purvi:to ajj kya kre...

kavin comes inside and sits beside her on the bed...

kavin:jo tum kaho...

suddenly...purvi takes a deep breaathe...

purvi:aaaha...chocolate ki smell...

kavin:kya...mujhe to bilkul bhi smell nhi aa rhi...

purvi:arre sir mei naak chocolate ko door door tak soong skti h nd ye smell chocolate cake ki h dat too homemade

kavin:baapre!ittni knowledge...

purvi:sir[lyk a small kid...]mujhe chocolate cake khana h pls...mujhe bhot psnd h kya hum aaj bana skte h pls?

kavin:kyu nhi for sure tum fresh ho jao breakfast ready h we ll eat dat nd banayenge tumhara fav. chocolate cake...

they have breakfast and then they start making choclate cake...

kavin:batter ready h ab kya krna h?

purvi:take out that heart shaped mould...

kavin:[pointing towards it]this one?

purvi:yup...

kavin:vaise heart shaped hi kyu?

purvi:kyu ki vo sabse cute wala shape h...aur ek aur reason h...

kavin:kya?

purvi:vo na aapke dil jaisa[pointing towards him] cake banata h ekdum sweet sweet...

kavin:to phir mere paas bhi ek reason h

purvi:kya?

kavin:vo tumhare jaisa[pointing towards her] cake banta h cute cute...

purvi is overjyed by his this statement...

purvi:chalo ab yeh ho gya ab microwave mein rkte h isse...

they keep it in the microwave and cm out and sit...purvi is getting desperate...

kavin:oohh..ati utsahi maanus...

purvi:kya?

kavin:kya kya?kitni impatient ho rhi ho...

purvi:jab aapke saamne aapki fav.c hiz pak rhi h tab aap chup rhoge kya?

and there is sweet smell cming of the cake being baked...

purvi:wow...smell aa rhi h...kya sweet smell h...

kvin:vaakai...lagta h ho gya hoga...

and they check...a brown sweet pouted heart shaped cake was ready...purvi was covering the cake with melted choco cream...whn kavin came there dipped his finger in the bowl containg cream an lcked his finger...purvi smiled...

kavin:umm...u want...

and he dipped his finger once again and offered her...she was abt to eat when he applied cream on her nose and ran...

purvi:aan...

he took that cream and licked it...

she had covered the whole cake with chocolate

purvi:bas ek problem h sir...

kavin:kya?

purvi:mujhe icing krna nhi aata...

kavin:no worry isthere when kavin is here...

purvi:mtlb aapko aati h...

kavin:ha...

purvi:mujhe sikhaoge?

kavin: sure...

she was standing in the front and he was in the back...

**Kuch khaas hai, kuch paas hai**  
** Kuch ajnabi ehsaas hai **  
**Kuch dooriyan, nazdikiyaan**  
** Kuch hans padi tanhaiyaan **  
**Kya yeh khumaar hai, kya aitbaar hai **  
**Shayad yeh pyaar hai **  
**Pyaar hai shayad **  
**Kya yeh bahar hai, kya intezaar hai **  
**Shayad yeh pyaar hai Pyaar hai shayad **  
**Kuch khaas hai, kuch paas hai **  
**Kuch ajnabi ehsaas hai **  
**Kuch dooriyan, nazdikiyaan Kuch hans padi tanhaiyaan**  
** Kya yeh khumaar hai, kya aitbaar hai **  
**Shayad yeh pyaar hai **  
**Pyaar hai shayad**  
** Kuch saaz hai, jaage se jo the soye **  
**Alfaaz hai, chup se nashe mein khoye**

**Nazrein hi samjhe, yeh guftagu saari **  
**Koi arzoo ne hai angdayi li pyaari **  
**Kya yeh khumaar hai, kya aitbaar hai**  
** Shayad yeh pyaar hai Haan hai shayad **  
**Naa inkaar hai, naa iqraar hai **  
**Shayad yeh pyaar hai **

**Pyaar hai shayad **  
**Kehna hi kya, mera dhakhal naa koi **  
**Dil ko dikha, dil ki shakal ka koi **  
**Dil se thi meri ek shart yeh aisi**  
** Lage jeet si mujhko, yeh haar hai kaisi**

**Bukhaar hai, kyu beqraar hai**

**Shayad yeh pyaar hai Pyaar hai shayad,**

**Jadoo sawar hai, naa ifteaar hai,**  
**Shayad yeh pyaar hai Pyaar hai shayad,**  
**Pyaar hai shayad **  
**Ooo..**  
**Kuch khaas hai, kuch paas hai Kuch ajnabi ehsaas hai**

**Pyaar hai shayad Pyaar hai shayad Yahi...**

he held her hand and his touch shivered her...  
they were to close to each other...it was like her hugging her frm back...

she felt the love he had fr her and she realised that he loved loved her and she too had started falling fr her...she was enjoying that feeling...when...

kavin:yeh ho gya...btao kya naam likhna h?

purvi:umm...

kavin:tumhara naam dalta hun...

purvi:nhi hum dono ka naam hoga iss heart...

kavin is bit shocked bt he knew dat she had started falling f him...

kavin:nw its end of ur patience taste it...

purvi:haves a bit...aww...its awesumm...u hv some...

and she feeds him...

kavin:wow...accha bana h...chalo iss baat pe ek selfie banta h...

they cklick some selfies and then...

kavin:my honour may hv a dance with you?

purvi:for sure...

**Hmm hmm hmm hmm **  
**Hmm hmm hmm mm **  
**Dehleez pe mere dil ki jo rakhe hain tune kadam **  
**Tere naam pe meri zindagi, likh di mere humdum**  
** Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena**  
** Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum**  
** Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena, kaise jeena**  
** Na seekha jeena tere bina hum dum**

**Dehleez pe mere dil ki jo rakhe hain tune kadam **  
**Tere naam pe meri zindagi, likh di mere humdum**  
** Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena**  
** Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum **  
**Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena, kaise jeena**  
** Na seekha jeena tere bina hum dum**

**Hmm hmm hmm hmm**  
** Hmm hmm hmm mm **  
**Sacchi si hai yeh tareefein, dil se jo maine kari hain**  
** Sacchi si hai yeh tareefein, dil se jo maine kari hain**  
**Jo tu mila toh saji hai, duniya meri humdum**  
** Ho aasmaan mila zameen ko meri**  
** Aadhe-aadhe poore hain hum **  
**Tere naam pe meri zindagi, likh di mere humdum**  
** Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena **  
**Haan seekha mainr jeena mere humdum**  
** Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena **  
**Na seekha jeena tere bina hum dum**  
** Hmm hmm hmm hmm **  
**Hmm hmm hmm mm J**

and they endup with there dance and nw kavin is hlding purvi by her waist and purvi has hand around him...

kavi's romance had started...kitne pyaare lgte h saath mein...

**A/N:so guyssss...kaisa laga chap...do do songs the...vo bhi romanti...so guysss...review it and dnt main aaj hi dusri stry updt kr dungi...plss...review krna if i get 20 abv review fr dis chap dn only m gonna updt nxt chap...**  
**tab tak keep smiling and keep rviewing bye take care...:):):):)**


	5. Chapter 5

**guyzzz kaise ho tum log arre arrre plss maarna mt pata h bht late hogaya h bt kya kru na exam ne dimaag khrb kr rkha tha!**

**Chalo now lets continue so kaha thi main!**

Haa kavin and purvi ka romance already shuru ho chuka h...

Kavin is in his bed...he gets up...he goes out and Sees purvi in the the bed sleeping so peacefully dat he wouldnt want to stop starring her...

Kavin pov: kitti pyaari lag rhi h?

Suddenly she gets up and sees him...she smiles at him..

Purvi: aap uth bhi gye?

Kavin: hmm..bas fresh hone jaa rha tha

Purvi: ohkk...to main bhi fresh ho leti hu fir saath mein brkfast karenge...

Kavin: tjik h..

They both go to get fresh and get back to work..kavin sees purvi working in the kitchen..

Kavin: arre purvi ye kya kr rhi ho?

Purvi: brkfast bna rhi hu

Kavin: main bna leta na

Purvi: sir aapne na mujhe puri trh bigad diya h kuch nhi krti main agr aise rhungi na to aadat pad jaayegi..

Kavin: to pad jaane do na!

Purvi: agr aadat pad gyi akele jeena mushkil ho jaayega sir..

Kavin(coming close to her): par main tumhe kabhi akela chodunga hi nhi na!

Purvi looks at him..thr is care and sense of true love in his eyes

Purvi: kya mtlb sir!

Kavin: kuch nhi...actually purvi mujhe tumse kuch kehna h..

Purvi: haa boliye sir..

Kavin: nhi jaane do..

Purvi: sir dil ki baat dil mein chupake nhi rkhni chahiye...baat bta dene se man halka lgta..

Kavin goes away frm there...

In his room thinking..

Kavin's pov: kya glt keh rhi thi vo mujhe usse bta dena chahiye kya pta vo bhi mujhse pyaar krti ho! Bt kaise btau...ek kaam krta hu main usse aaj shaam ko baahar dinner pe le jaata h

He comes out and sits in front of her...

Kavin: purvi!

Purvi: haa? Ek minute rukiye sir mein aapke liye brkfast leke aati hu...

She bringz fr him and sits in front of him..

Kavin: purvi aaj shaam ko hum bahar dinner k liye jaayenge plzz na mat bolna...

Purvi: main kuu mana krungi...

Kavin: mtlb tum chalogi?(with a wide smile on his face)

Purvi: sure!

Kavin: thanx purvi...

They both have brkfast go into thr respective rooms...

Purvi is sitting with a book in her hand but is thinking aby sm thng else...

Purvi pov: sir kitne bhole h, unki aankhon mein aaaf saaf mere liye pyaar dikhta h...kya main bhi unse pyaar krti hu?

And suddenly another purvi there...

**Guys u kno na dat mirror image...lets call it (p2)**

P2: kya soch rhi ho purvi?yhi na ki tum kavin se pyaar krti ho ya nhi!

Purvi: main kavin se pyaar krti hu?

P2: haan purvi zindagi tumhe ek or mauka de rhi h kyu usse thukrana chahti h usse apnalo aur apne zindagi ki nayi shuruwat kro kavin se accha ladka nhi mil skta tumhe...

And she vanishes frm thr when purvi us deeply thnking abt him...

Purvi: main sach mein unse pyaar krti hu!

In the afternoon they come out to hv there lunch..

Kavin: ab baitho lunch lga deta hu..

Purvi: lekin khàana kb bna?

Kavin: jb tum apne room mein baithkr book padh rhi thi...

Purvi: aur mujhe pta bhi nhi chala!

Kavin: kyi ki tum iss book mein puri trrh involve ho chuki thi...

Purvi pov : ya fir aapke khayalo mein...and is thinking abt him bt...

Kavin chutki bjate h nd purvi is bck to real world...

Kavin: kaha kho gyi thi?

Purvi: nhi kahi nhi...

In the evening..they borh go outside for dinner..

Kavin: bolo kya order krna h..

Purvi: aap btayiye

Kavin: cm on purvi dnt be silly..tum kych irder kro main thoda fresh hoke aata hun...

He goes to the washroom..and is practising..

Kavin: yaar main mujrim ko pakad skta pr ye propose and all baapre pta nhi ladke ye sb kaise kr lete h...

Aur vo yha se vha chakkar lagata rehta h

Kavin: kya kru? Aaj to kisi bhi trh usse ye btana h..

Tabhi vha ek waiter aata h...

Waiter: sir aaap aise chakkar kyu lga rhe h vo madam aapka kbse intezaar kr rhi h!

Kavin: yaar tum nhi smjhoge!

Waiter: aap smjhayiye to hum smjhe

Kavin: main usse pyaar krta hu aur propose vghra krna mujhe nhi aata...

Waiter: sir aap agr bura na maane to ek baat bolu?

Kavin: haan bolo..

Waiter: tension lijiye dekhna madam aapke pyaar ko jarur apnaengi...

Kavin: marked his words they had a steong inspiring power..

Kavin: thanx yaar, ye bolke tumne mujhe bht himmat di h...

He goes out..and stands in front of her..

She gets up...

Kavin: purvi mujhe tumse kuch kehna h...(he is very loud)

Purvi gets confuses and everybody is lukin at him...

Kavin: m really very sorry to disturb u guys bt srsly ab agr maine dheemi aawaz mein baat ki to main apna confidence kho dunga so guys hope aap xo-operate kroge...hmm coming to you purvi jbse tum meri life mein aayo hi its been grt time mujhe apni life ka meaning smjha h..and purvi i .. I ...i ...i really love you...

Purvi has tears in her eyes...she is so happy...

Kavin: plss...purvi sach mein i love you...

Purvi: i love you too sir...

Kavin: nahi sach mein i love you...

Purvi: i love you...

Kavin: haan? Really..

Purvi: haan...

Kavin : thank u purvi..

Nd he hugs her...

**Dekha guyss our kavi is togthr So dis was the last chap kaisa laga aapko hope accha laga ho..nd plss guyss review kro mm..m gonna updt my other story soon so tb tk k liye bye luv u ya tc...and haaa dnt frgt to review...**


End file.
